sandbox_twofandomcom-20200214-history
Eveningfall
Eveningfall Hint: Click the bottles; then the flame; to continue This format is not F2U GENERAL Verse - Relative to the Warriors series written by Erin Hunter Status - Active and alive Creation - February 18, 2019 Creator - Xethoria Agnomen Full Name - Eveningfall Nickname - Evening Reason for nickname: A simpler, shorter version of her name. Title - None Pet Name - ; GreymistEve Recognition Biological Sex - Female Inclination - Cisgender Female Gender Role - Feminine Duration Birth date - December 4, 2017 Birthplace - The island of which Collision settles, in an unknown location. Hourglass - 22 moons (almost 2 years in human age) Age Appearance - Approximately her actual age Death date - None as of yet Astrology Astrological Sign - Sagittarius Zodiac Sign - Rooster Element - Fire Primal Sign - Swordfish Pedigree Classification - Felis Catus Species - Bengal Cat Vice & Virtue Vice - Vanity Virtue - Generosity Synopsis Sexual Orientation - Heterosexual Ethnicity - Russian Blood Type - B Alignment - Neutral Good Symbol - None Theme - SYML - Where's My Love ↩ NETWORK Relations Immediate Family - Eveningfall doesn't have remembrance of who raised her Distant Family - She doesn't remember who from her family was, nor their relation to her Parenting - He lived life under very strict parenting Mother - Unknown due to memory loss Father - Unknown due to memory loss Step-parents - None to note Foster parents - None to note Adopted? - Eveningfall is not adopted, no Siblings - None to note Kindred Cousins - Unaware of/doesn't remember Aunts/uncles - Unaware of/doesn't remember Grandparents - Unaware of/doesn't remember Nieces/Nephews - None to note In-Laws - None to note Association Residence - Collision Community - Quite the welcoming bunch, a family all together Joined - February 19, 2019 Occupation - Warrior Organization - Frondclan Work Ethnic - She's more social than work-oriented, though will go on patrols with others when deemed fit. She takes things to the necessity. Experience - Clan life experience is low, though she has seemed to gotten the hang of things quite quickly Future Occupations - Unknown Pupils - None as of yet IQ - Unspecified as of now Education - Exceptional at learned and performing Social Stereotype - Unspecified as of now Intelligence - Kinesthetic Romanticism Lover - Greymist How did they meet? - A social interaction after a border patrol with Feverstar Offspring - Information unavailable Relationship with each offspring - Information unavailable Marital Status - Taken Sex Life - Information unavailable Type - Eros Turn-Ons - Information unavailable Turn Offs - Information unavailable Positioning - Switch Plays - Information unavailable Fetishes - Information unavailable Slight attraction - Timberfall Crushes - Greymist(current mate) Those who crush on her - Greymist(current mate) and Timberfall Cognate Closest friend - Greymist(current mate) Closer friends - (to be)Tiramisu Friends - Shiro, Timberfall, (to be)Lost eyes, (to be)Roxaneous Strangers - Everyone she hasn't met of course Competitors - Horntongue Enemies - None to note Bosses - Feverstar Followers - None as of yet Heroes - None Rivals - None to note Relates to - Greymist Biggest influence - None to note ↩ Physical Musculature Facial Type - Broad and defined with rounded contours Eyes - Large and oval and are a striking green coloration Ears - Wide at the base and rounded at the tip Coating - Short and soft Complexion - Brown with rosettes, a dull dark brown encircling and outlining the spot Body size - Large-sized Build - Lean Weight - 4.5 kg Attributes Birthmarks - None to note Scars - None to note Beauty marks - None to note Distinguishing Features - Her vibrant green eyes Auxiliary Ailments - No specific health problems to note Grooming - Well-kept Posture - Relaxed and overall seemingly approachable Gait - Evening generally walks at a comfortable pace Coordination - She is build for activity that may be lengthy, for being quite lean. Reflex-wise, she doesn't have any major reflexes. Scent - Orange blossom & sweet spices Subsidiary Accessories - Pink and white shell necklace Trinkets - None to note Collections - None to note Prized Possession - Shell necklace(given to her by Greymist) Over-view Overall, Eveningfall is orchestrated with a large-sized, lean physique of which obtains a short and soft brown fur coating. Upon this coating rests striking rosettes, a dull dark brown encircling and outlining the spot. Some selective hairs among this coating also have an iridescent sheen. She stands at a weight of 4.5 kg, a height of 85 cm. Her torso is long and substantial, being medium-large in size. Her head shape is broad and defined with rounded contours and is slightly small in proportion to her body. Her ears, however, are quite small and located as much on side as top of head, following the contour of the face in the frontal view, and pointing forwards. Her ears are wide at the base and rounded at the tip. On the other hand her eyes are large and oval, set wide on the face. They are a striking green coloration with a teal tint. Credits & Gallery Click to see credits Format & Coding - Xethoria Textual Layout - Character-Resource on DA Fire Potion Gif - Planet Spatulon on DA Art - All Credits in gallery Eveningf.png|Made by Xethoria Eveningfall_by_coinciding_3.png|Made by Coinciding eveningfallpix.png|Base by Soko-JR on DA Eveningfallirl.png|IRL Eveface.png ↩ PERSONA Convictions Upbringing - To be added Religion - Follows the Warriors serious, alignment with Starclan and thr Dark Forest Morals - None to note at this time Culture - None to note Influences - None Traditions - None Superstitions - None to note at this time Philosophy - To be added Perception - To be added Advancement Infancy - To be added Childhood - To be added Adolescence - To be added Adulthood - To be added Coming of Age - To be added Evolution - To be added Conceptual Stability - Eveningfall is considered very emotionally stable Expressiveness - To be added When Happy - Average actions are displayed When Depressed - Will tend to be lazy and will not be social When Angry - Flattens ears and walks away to ignore the feline(s) Note: These are generalizations. Different situations will create different reactions. Methodology Health - She is very healthy, and makes sure she stays as such at all times. Energy - Overall Eveningfall is extremely energetic and could do anything at any time, though in the mornings? She won't want to budge for a while. Memory - Her memory is very week, and is known to be short-term Senses - Quite average with other's senses Allergies - None Handicaps - None to note Phobias - To be added Addictions - None to note Mental Disorders - None to note Mood - To be added Attitude - To be added Mannerisms - To be added Gestures - To be added Absorption Hobbies/Interests - To be added Closet Hobby - To be added Skills/Talents - To be added Likes - Competition, rest to be added Dislikes - To be added Savvy - To be added Can't understand - Other's emotions on some occasions Subsidiary Crime Record - None to note Motivation - To be added Priorities - To be added Etiquette - To be added Secrets - No secrets have been developed as of yet Regrets - To be added Worries - To be added Sense of Humor - To be added Pet Peeves - To be added Quirks - To be added Instincts - To be added Lures - To be added Soft Spot - Friends/acquaintances she has a good relationship with of any sort & her lover. Cruel Streak - Strict wording that she deems fit Composition Click to see credits (+) - Charismatic, Passionate, Easy-going, Flexible (=) - Emotional, Experimental, Amiable, Out-going (-) - Forgetful, Easily distracted, Erratic, Loquacious Over-view Eveningfall has a form of captivating charisma. Though she pushes herself and is constantly trying to get better at any of her skills, she prefers to do things at her own pace and is generally easygoing and free-spirited. She can tend to be a bit of an airhead, and can often forget things quite quickly. She is very self-aware, knowing what she can and can't pull off. Eveningfall is a nigh-imperturbable feline in perfect control of herself, even when losing her own temper, and is well-adapted to navigating the positive side of the emotional spectrum despite not being able to manage other's emotional distress very well. She can be serious if she needs to be but can be blunt to the point of being tactless whilst doing so. ↩ Category:Domestic/Feral Cats